A refrigerator or refrigeration unit is essentially a temperature-controlled device with an insulated box and an evaporator to maintain contained items, such as food, within a desired temperature range. The refrigerator or refrigeration unit can be housed in a particular space, such as a kitchen, dining, or refreshment area. The insulated box and evaporator are often in close proximity to each other since the refrigeration system is configured to blow relatively cold air into the insulated box containing items to be maintained within the desired temperature range.
In some instances, an evaporator or other component associated with a refrigerator or refrigeration unit may need service or maintenance. In these instances, ease of access to the evaporator or other component can minimize the time needed to service or maintenance the evaporator or other component. One conventional evaporator associated with an under the counter refrigerator can slide outward from under the counter to permit access to components of the evaporator and/or the insulated box. Example of an under the counter refrigerator with an evaporator and insulated box are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,014,868 and 6,082,131. However, common problems with respect to this conventional configuration are failures related to sliding the evaporator with respect to the insulated box and/or counter, damage to the evaporator and/or insulated box during pre-installation shipping, and the inability to return the evaporator to the same or about the same operating position after service and maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for guiding and supporting an evaporator structure.
There is also a need for systems and methods for providing an evaporator support guide rail for guiding and supporting an evaporator structure.